Fatal attractions
by sweetheaventears slim shady
Summary: Lemon and mature theme. Natsu started feeling things he never felt before for his best friend and specially his wild fantasy with Lucy's bosom. With hint of Mira and Laxus.. Enjoy. Happy Valentines Day.


**_I don't own Fairytail._**

He was going crazy these days. He was feeling millions of emotions at the same time. Something changed before he had any further thoughts.

Currently Mirajane was giving him some job he didn't want to do.

"Natsu do you have any more questions or you are ready to help washibi people now. So now you can start." Mira kept telling him further details.

That's all there was to it. It's not like he could focus anyway.

Not if he had to sit through another pointless, boring job which did not have any monster or fight with evil creatures.

What happened to him? She became seductive vixen few months back. Hinting million of things and they exchanging the hot glances to each other. There was sexual tension between them.

Well Lucy happened. He started to feel things he never knew he could. He started dreaming of sinful things which Cana and Gildart told him about. He used to snort at those lusty humans. Now he has become one of the thing he made fun most.

And certainly not with the fact that when he entered the guild Hall this morning and spotted Lucy with Levy. He saw her. Lucy wore that dress this morning; the green sheath dress that hugged her perfectly round ass and made her breasts look like they were carved from marble. And of course, When Natsu was drinking his lava whisky he covertly bit his fist as she leaned forward slightly while she took her drink from Mira at the counter.

Igneel's fire strike him down, that was the definition of a perfect rack.

"Isn't that right, Natsu?" Mira chirps.

"Huh?"

"Lucy told me you agreed to help those old people pit of village to shift them to new buildings."

Did he now? He glanced at Lucy across the hall who had paused in her novel reading and looked up at him, as though she was daring him to dare. To say anything on this matter.

When exactly did he agree to…?

Oh, wait. He remembered.

" Natsu , do you have a moment?"

Natsu coughed into his coffee. Levy had on his second favorite blouse today. The light blue button-down. It was about half a size too small for her chest. When she turned to the side, the buttons gapped where he could perfectly make out patches of her bra underneath. Gods forbid she ever got her clothes properly tailored.

"Natsu?"

He took a sip of his hot coffee to lubricate his throat. "What do you want Luce?"

Then there was talking, the subject of which he couldn't remember because she bent over to pick something off the floor and he could see straight down her shirt. That must have been the moment when she asked him to do the thing. Whatever it was. He probably would have agreed to anything at that point, so long as he could continue to stare at her bra strap.

He racked his brain but couldn't for the life of him remember the specifics of the conversation that day. He could remember that her bra was white lace, the minx.

"Natsu you can ask Laxus to help you with the southern part of the village. Ok. Natsu you listening?"

Natsu realized that he had been furiously playing with flame in his hand while staring at Lucy's chest m. He cleared his throat. "Yeah. Um…yes, Laxus and village. I will…certainly get on that."

Seriously, what the hell Mira called him he doesn't even know about?

"Alright. With that settled, this meeting is adjourned."

Subtle sighs of relief left from Natsu as he gathered his belongings a bit slower, keeping one eye on the door, as he was also keen to retreat, and one eye on Lucy in her camel suede pumps at the end of her long legs

Those shoes.

It was embarrassing how many times he had wanked to the fantasy of those shoes on his shoulders as he plowed into her over and over and—

"Any plans on how you'll do it?" Lucy asked.

Natsu's eyes nearly crossed as he attempted to compute what she just said. "Huh?"

"You have to work with Laxus, no fights in this mission, only old men and women you need to work with and you hate all these things."

"Uhhh…" Natsu was still to shocked ro utter a word.

Lucy put her well manicured hand on his exposed chest and gave him smile.

With heartache, she left him standing alone in the guild Hall with a half-formed boner and an overall feeling of incompetence.

He sighed as he watched her walk away. This was getting out of hand. And it was that ice princess Gray's fault.

"Lucy looking good today." Gray muttered.

Natsu snorted. "Don't make me laugh."

Gray shrugged. "Suit yourself. But she does." He said no more about it. It might have been the end of the conversation forever. But Natsu wasn't one to just let things drop. And so, he made a tragic mistake.

He glanced up.

He had intended to give her a once over, confirm that she was still an unremarkable-looking magical key holder wizard, and use the opportunity to belittle Gray taste.

Unfortunately, in that moment, Natsu just…couldn't. There was something about her blonde hair that day. It must have been second-day hair or something. Perhaps she was experimenting with a new style from sorcerer magazine models. Or maybe it was her skin. The steam from the tea she was sipping circled her and cast a faint glow on her face.

Or maybe it was the dress. It was a professional, just her taste sheath in a pine green color. Really, just a borderline conservative, knee-length little wrap thing. Nothing special. Nothing obscene. But it framed her body in this just right way that made Natsu question every interaction he'd ever had with her.

Holy shit. His best friend was hot.. Lucy was hot.

When did that happen? For how long had she been…that and he just hadn't noticed? He was definitely fucking dumb. He would love to whack some brain in his head.

Natsu rolled his eyes. Well, that was just bloody great. Now that he'd seen it, he'd never not see it. "She's alright. If you like that sort of thing."

Until that moment, Natsu mostly had mostly ignored Lucy. When he did look at her, it was out of necessity and protective friends and never ever with the possibility in mind that he might actually like what he saw. But somehow, being forced to consider her as a potentially attractive female when the light hit her in that absolutely perfect way on a day when she had obviously gotten enough sleep the night before…it was magic hour.

That insignificant, inane little half-conversation that Gray and Cana instigated at a moment when Lucy was no doubt at peak shaggability changed his entire outlook on life. If it had happened an hour later when she was given Lissanna her novel back and the area around her eyes would have started to darken. He might have gone right on ignoring her forever.

He remembers everything about her. Since the day they met. Maybe unknown to his own feelings he was always attracted to her in many ways and adoring her from far. But his feelings were out of hand now.

He watched her every move in the mission they worked together. He knew what time she took her afternoon tea break. He knew what toppings she liked on her pizza and dessert. He knew the exact way her jaw would set when she was frustrated. He had even started cataloging her clothes.

The too-small blue button-down blouse, the tight, black high-waisted pencil skirt, and the white silk (mostly see-through) shell were some of the highlights of her wardrobe. But his favorite was the little green dress.

It was the star of all the internal pornos he concocted involving the various things he would like to do to her. The mere sight of that particular shade of green, be it on a tree, would inspire an almost insane effect on his dick. It wasn't even the fact that he was a dragon slayer and they are stronger than any human. It just looked bloody nice on her. He had spent hours contemplating how to remove that dress. Was there a zipper? Buttons? It wasn't apparent just from the look of it, and he had spent a stupid amount of time looking.

And she was wearing it today.

He groaned. Yup. He was fucked. He was just going to have to quit doing missions with her because obviously, the woman was trying to kill him unknown to herself.

When he arrived back to his usual spot in the corner of the guild room near Makarov office, Gray was already sitting in the chair in front of his desk. There was a shit-eating grin plastered across his face, no doubt because he had filched some of Juvia kisses already.

"What do you want, popsicle?"

"Who knew you were such a team player flame brain?"

"Fuck off." Natsu plopped in his chair and playing with his scarf, refusing to engage his friend when he was apparently in such a twatty mood.

"No, no. This is interesting. Why would Natsu Dragneel, the most apathetic person I know, volunteer to work in this boring job which have no fight and involve Laxus?"

Natsu narrowed his eyes at his friend. "You know that thing you do when you start to narrate your rants and talk about me like I'm not even here? You're doing it again. And it's bloody annoying."

Grey ignored him. "Wouldn't be because you're trying to get in Lucy's knickers, would it?"

Natsu arched a danger eyebrow at Gray. "What would give you that impression?"

"You stare at her a lot. Particularly her tits. Especially today in the meeting. And Natsu," he placed a hand on his heart. "I get it. I do. They are glorious tits. But are they really good enough to turn you into a whipped little nancy?"

"Fuck.Off." Natsu marched over to avoid Gray and wants him to leave.

He didn't budge. "Just admit you were looking at Lucy's tits."

Natsu sighed. "I don't want to talk about her tits, mate."

"Glorious tits." Gray corrected him.

"Glorious or not, they are off limits."

Gray cocked an eyebrow at his friend, who still stood in front of the doorway. "In conversation, or…?"

"It's not funny, Gray."

"Never said it was."

"If you want to chat about tits, you'd be better off talking to Ichiya, Gildart or master Makarov. I've got work to do."

"Ah. But we weren't talking about just any old tits, were we? We're talking about Lucy's tits. Round tits. I'll bet her nipples are even sweet-flavored."

Natsu growled at Gray's crude musings. "Are you serious right now?"

Gray grinned sleazily. "As a heart attack."

Natsu banged his fist against the bookshelf next to his doorway, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to make some Angry Man Noise. He took a moment to compose himself in the silence that followed. "Fine. You win." He released a snort that might have been a laugh. "You fucking win . They're bloody glorious tits. Luce has fucking glorious tits."

And right on cue, Lucy materialized at the open door where both guys were talking about her tirs. Natsu , who had his back to her, was woefully oblivious to this fact.

Gray was frozen with shame he shot Lucy a slightly apologetic look. "Uh…Natsu…"

"The things I would do to them are unsavory at best, down right depraved at worst."

A hot blush gathered at the apples of Lucys cheeks at this revelation. Gray smirked at the sitcom-esque situation. "Like what specifically, Man?"

"I'd bury my face in between them, and she'd have to bloody evicted me to get me to leave."

Gray summoned every trick in his body to maintain composure. "Uh-huh. Go on."

"I'd coat them with so much of my spunk—she'd need to take a magical bath to remove my scent."

"Okay…" Gray noted that Lucy looked like she was about a second away from kicking him to hell . "I think I get it," he said with a note of finality.

But Natsu was on a roll. "I'd bite them and lick them and suck on them until I never didn't taste them in my mouth. I'd nuzzle my co—"

"Excuse me. Idon'tmean to interrupt, but I thought I'd drop off this manual for you Mira gave the name list of washibi people."

And just like that, the Earth opened up, and Hell welcomed Natsu with beckoning arms. For lo, it was She of the Celestial Bosom who had heard him wax such filthy poetics regarding their virtues.

Natsu couldn't look at her. He'd never be able to look at her again. It was a shame, really, because he'd come to really enjoy looking at her.

"Gray, can you give us the room?" she asked.

Without a word, Gray darted out of the room faster than he could say "I-need-a-new-best-friend-because-my-current-one-is-about-to-die."

The sound of the door shutting was like a nail in the coffin. Natsu, released a wounded whimper before finding his own frail, thin voice. "Luce look, I—"

"Did you mean it, or was it just bro banter?"

Right to the point, as always."what?"

"Everything you just said. Do you really want to do all those things to me?"

Lie to her if you want to live. She will bear and kick you and will make you cry for your mummy. He gulped. "Yes, I do."

Oh, Natsu . You stupid, pathetic little man. She's going to eviscerate you. She's going to cut off your bal—

"Well, that's very good to hear."

Say what now?

**_(warning : Adult stuff)_**

The dirtiest, most impossible smirk spread across Lucy's face as she stared right into his eyes and hiked the skirt of her dress up. She reached underneath, and Natsu nearly had a stroke as her fingers reemerged grasping the strap of her knickers.

"Wh—" He swallowed so loudly, he could feel his ears ringing. "What are you doing Luce? "

Her smirk intensified as she dropped her knickers and kicked them behind her. She still hadn't removed her shoes.

"So, what will it be, Natsu? Are you a man of your word, or are you all talk?"

Natsu had a decision to make. He could be the sad little man who sobbed her name every night whilst having it off in the shower, or he could shake himself awake and realize that this was not, as he feared, another dream. Lucy was there for real wearing THE dress, THE shoes, no knickers, and pure expectation in her eyes. If he didn't regain his senses soon, there was a very good chance she might change her mind and walk out the door, leaving her knickers mercilessly on his floor as a jerk-off souvenir.

And that was simply unacceptable.

He was feeling attracted towards her.

He seemed to come to life in an instant, lunging at her, grabbing her by the waist, and smashing his lips down on hers in a bruising kiss.

A low whine of disbelieving satisfaction reverberated from Natsu's throat. He tasted her triumphant grin and stifled her giggle by deepening the kiss. He opened his mouth, motioning for her to do the same. She tasted like cinnamon with a hint of honey. Her tongue was smooth and cool as he twined his own around it. All the smoldering lust he had harbored for her for months seemed to rejoice in the release and he barely noticed the satisfied moans they each emitted.

The vibrations of those sounds skipped across their joined lips. Natsu felt like he was losing his mind, as it currently harbored no other imperative but to give Lucy the snogging of a lifetime. His lips felt almost drugged as he pressed and sucked and massaged them over her warm, shapely mouth.

She removed his scarf without breaking the kiss. Every nerve felt electrified by the feel of her lips. Every second that went by had him needing to be closer, to be more under her skin, as she was under his. He pulled her tightly against him, practically whining at the unfortunate impossibility for the two of them to merge into one person. For most men dying of thirst, a drink of water will sate their madness. For Natsu , every sip of this sweet water drove him crazier and crazier. The more he had, the more he needed.

His hands roamed wildly all over her, diving into her hair, skimming up her spine, cupping and squeezing that pert, obscene little ass he longed to sink his teeth into. He pulled the fabric of the dress down over her shoulder, trapping it underneath a bra-clad breast.

And then Lucy did something that had his cock weeping in his trousers. She grabbed the hand that wasn't currently pebbling her nipple through her bra and slipped it down her body and under the hem of her dress.

"Take it, if you want it so bad my salamander," she whispered into his lips, never ceasing contact.

He bit her bottom lip as his fingers caressed the silky skin of her inner thighs, all the way up to the hot, wet center of Paradise that was her pussy. God, she was wet. He could hardly believe that this was all for him as he sank a finger into that heat.

She moaned against his mouth as he pumped away, establishing a rhythm that had her grasping at his shirt. "I knew you would be brilliant at this. Don't stop," she ordered with ragged breath.

He wouldn't dare. This was more than he'd ever allowed himself to hope for. He'd imagined the way her pussy would feel, the way her cries would sound as she writhed against him. But it never occurred to him that he could actually have these things.

Another finger sank into her cunt, causing her to throw her head back and keen indecently in a lovely mewl that sent shock waves through his cock. With her head tossed back, her breast almost fully escaped the confines of her bra. Natsu , the Opportunist, took the newly exposed flesh as an offering and ran his tongue over her neck, her collarbone, and finally locked his lips around her nipple.

Her moans reached new heights of choppy, almost soprano-like musicality. Natsu knew she was close. "Oh, God,please, yes," he said, to himself more than anyone. Any moment now, Lucy was going to come all over his—"

"Ah.Natsuuuu Aaaa-ahhhh!"

Hand.

And sweet Circe, she sounded so fucking slutty doing it.

"Natsu ." She panted, grabbing his vest and clashing their mouths together in a chaotic, hedonistic union. He was absolutely astounded. Even if she adjusted her dress, cleaned herself up, and walked out that door right now, he'd still consider this the best sex he'd ever had.

But she had other plans. "Now, what can I do for you?"

His boner was practically screaming for attention. His hips acted of their own accord and thrust towards her, subconsciously begging for her to do something to his dick. Anything, really.

Her eyes danced with impish delight as she sank to her knees.

Blood pounded in his ears over the sound of his belt clinking. He cupped her face in his hand as he watched her undo his pants. He had never been a mouth-breather, but right now he couldn't seem to slow the gasps in his throat. And the way she looked.

The top of her dress and her bra cup were still trapped under her right breast. Everything about her from her smeared lipstick to her flushed skin screamed "Freshly claim by his touch."

His knees nearly buckled beneath him when she ran her tongue along his length. When she finally engulfed him in her mouth, he swore he could have conjured a Patronus right then and there.

What had he done to deserve this embarrassment of riches? Lucy Heartfilia the celestial princess, on her knees, her mouth full of his cock, the drying juices of her orgasm still on his fingers. "That's it, Luce. Take it all," he hissed through clenched teeth.

His vision started to cloud as he felt a familiar tension build at the base of his spine. A thin cloud of heat encased his entire body, and his forehead began to break in a mild sweat.

And then suddenly…her mouth was gone.

"Ahhh! What the…?"

He swallowed audibly as she pulled the top of her dress down over her shoulders and breasts, unhooked her bra, and exposed herself to him for the first time. He licked his lips.

Those…were for him only? He pinched himself just to check one last time that this wasn't a figment of his imagination.

She looked up at him with a wicked grin. "What was it you wanted to do to them?"

Natsu groaned. This was, unequivocally, the best day of his life. Almost too good, because there was no damn way Lucy was going to let him fuck her tits. That would just be crazy.

And yet there she was, pushing them together in a suggestive offering. He reached out to caress them, his mouth forming a silent "O" as he did so. "You're perfect."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Natsu licked his lips as he took them in in his hands. "I want…"

He couldn't even say it. He had almost said it before, in front of Gray, but he couldn't say it now when he was actually about to do it.

So he just did it.

He took his cock, wet from her touch, and thrust right in between her tits.

Kami, it felt good. Her breasts were soft and pillowy, but firm. It was different than anything he'd felt before. But the best part was the way Lucy looked while he did it. Her mascara had started to run, yet there was no mistaking the look in her eyes.

She liked it. She liked it a lot.

Natsu rubbed the pad of his thumb on her bottom lip. "You're a filthy little girl, aren't you, Luce?"

She nipped at the thumb and nodded.

"You look like you can't live without my touch right now, do you know that?"

Her lips encased his thumb as she sucked it into her mouth.

Natsu panted, the heat in his abdomen building at a breakneck speed. "You're mine, aren't you?"

Through heavy-lidded eyes, she held his gaze with equal intensity. "Yes." She pushed her breasts closer together, and more tightly around his cock.

"Sweet fuck, Luce. I'm going to…I'm…."

She grasped him in her hand and began pumping furiously, his tip aimed at the tits he had just fucked.

Natsu came in seconds, his hot cum spurting in warm bursts over her breasts. She continued to pump him until she was covered in every last drop before collapsing to the floor, looking like Wet Dreams Incarnate.

Natsu could have told her he loved her in that moment, seeing her spread out, half-naked on his floor with her tits covered in his cum. Instead, he joined her on the floor. "Wow."

"Um-hmm," she said, casting clean herself.

"I…" Natsu rubbed his hand over his face. "So…I take it you know I'm into you kind of attraction for you for months."

She giggled. "It was fairly obvious."

Clever wizard . "And what about you? Does this mean you like me back a little?"

"Of course I do, you idiot. I was starting to think you'd never make a move. I fell for you at the first sight we met and you saved me from Bora."

"Technically, I never did.You're the one who dropped your knickers on my floor."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I wish you would have told me sooner. This could have happened a long time ago."

"Yeah. About this happening . I feel duty-bound to tell you that you are, without a doubt, the most depraved woman I have ever met in my life."

She shrugged. "You seemed pretty into it."

"Oh, I am. I'm extremely into it. I just can't figure out how this happened. When I woke up this morning, I was dreading having to go to that boring mission without you. I never imagined that I would have you kneeling on my floor with my cock nestled between your tits."

"Life's funny that way," she said, putting on her bra and righting her dress. "Well, anyway, the reason I came in here was actually to drop off that list Mira gave me. And now she told me—"

"How are you capable of talking about that nonsense after what we just did?"

"You said you would do it."

"I was looking down your shirt. I would have agreed to anything. Obviously, I'm going to do help you with whatever makes you happy. you think I should do, but certainly not right now. There's no more questions that I'm going anywhere leaving you today."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Any ideas on what you would like to do Mr. Dragon slayer?"

He grinned ferally at her and picked his scarf and wrapped it around her and pulled her to his side. "You and I are going back to mine place."

"That's presumptuous of you," she said, smiling teasingly and kissing him lightly.

He returned the smile and kissed her back. "I want to spend the rest of the day in between your legs."

She bit him playfully beneath his jaw. "Just my legs?"

With a growl, he flipped her over. "Alright woman," he peeled the top of her dress away from her shoulder once again. "You've started something I don't think you can ever finish."

"Then say it." she kissed the tip of his nose playfully and raked her hands in his hairs.

"Will you be my flame for the life?"

Lucy laughed at his corny confession, "Yes. And will you become the celestial key to open my heart."

"Hmm." and he claimed her body once again..

**_(in washibi village) _**

"You sure Natsu was coming for help. I'm not surprise he ditched this job. It was boring." Laxus commented as he removed the dead old tree from the way.

"But now I'm here to help you." Mira said as she helped an old man in the carriage.

"I did not want to disturb you after I had your body shaking last night under me. I told you that you needed rest." Laxus growl at Mira.

Mira smiled blissfully. He may look harsh, Cold and unapproachable but to her he was the warmth and home. As she nuzzled into his chest..

X_X

**_A/n: all the naughty people out there this is my valentine gift for u all. Little late though still enjoy. This cute wild nalu for you with little hint of Laxus and Mira.. Hope you enjoyed it.. Take care_**.


End file.
